hide and seek
by azile9
Summary: plotless bucket filling between Equius and Gamzee. and it all starts with an inocent game of hide and seek!


*I wrote this one night when I couldn't sleep. be warned, it is plotless bucket filling. tjis is also the first scene I've ever written like this, so it kinda sucks*

Equius sat in one of the many steel rooms in the cloning lab working. He was designing a new robot to show his affection. The subject however, is quite different from the first. He spun the figure, imagining dancing with the actual being at a highblood soirée. He heard footsteps. Someone was running toward the room. He put a sheet over the robot. No sooner did he close the closet door behind him did the other door open. Equius held his breath. The giggling from the other side of the door was getting closer. All of a sudden the object of his passion ran through the door and closed it behind him.

"Highblood? What are you doing?" "Whoa! Sorry motherfucker! I didn't mean to all up and steal your hiding spot!" "You didn't steal my… What are you talking about?" Gamzee hopped up onto a shelf and sat. Equius' breath hitched as the smaller troll's leg unknowingly pressed against his bone bulge. "We're playing hide and seek! It's a human game that John told Karkat about!" the purpleblood's laughter slightly vibrated the leg, sending shivers through the blueblood. His thick musclebeast bone bulge barely fit inside the confines of his shorts. The head slipped up past the elastic band of the confining material. His breathing quickened, sweat practically poured off his skin, and his heart pounded faster than a racing hoofbeast. The pheromones filled the small room, practically suffocating the younger who's body was reacting without his conscious consent or knowledge. Gamzee let out a small moan at the intoxicating scent, driving Equius to the breaking point.

The next thing Gamzee knew he was being held forcefully against the wall, furiously kissing Equius and shedding clothes at a feverous pace. Once both were nude Equius kissed him again, trailing down the Capricorn's body, worshiping the skin with lips and tongue. As Equius got lower he buried his nose into that patch of hair above Gamzee's hard cock and deeply inhaled the sweet musky scent he found there. He dropped lower and blew hot air over the younger's bone bulge and kissing the tip. He took an experimental lick before taking it in bit by bit. Gamzee let out a breathy sigh and ran his hand through Equius' long soft hair, grabbing hold of it when Equius began drawing little circles over the base with his tongue and bobbing his head back and forth. Equius held Gamzee's hips still and continued licking squeezing and sucking. Gamzee let out a desperate moan and Equius smiled around the bone bulge in his mouth before pulling off with a small pop.

Before Gamzee had time to complain he was turned toward the wall and Equius was licking along his crack. He pulled apart the cheeks and kissed the quivering bud he found there, once again licking and sucking. He backed off a bit before plunging his tongue into that tight heat and bathed the boy's insides thoroughly in saliva. Equius took out the muscle before replacing it with his fingers. Equius stretched and scissored the younger troll's entrance relishing in the little noises he made. "Equius! Motherfucker…" the taller troll smirked and stroked that little bundle a few more times. Equius stood and retrieved a large box from the shelf Gamzee was sitting on earlier and took out a bucket and a small plastic tube. Gamzee watched over his shoulder as Equius squeezed a large amount of the clear gell onto his hand and spread it over his musclebeast bonebulge.

The blueblood kissed the boy's neck and lined up. "highblood, may I?" Gamzee squeezed his eyes shut and spread his legs a bit before giving a small nod and leaning his forehead against the wall. Equius pushed slowly inside the tight channel. It took all the will power he had to wait until the smaller troll relaxed before moving. He changed his angle to strike that special spot. Gamzee let out a primal cry and Equius drove faster and harder. "Equius I'm gonna, oh Gog. Equius!" Gamzee's walls spasmed around Equius's dick, bringing him to edge as well and let his seed coat the other's insides. Equius had to wrap his arms around the purpleblood to keep him upright. "motherfucker…" Equius laughed and kissed the other troll's his forehead. "you're so adorable"

All of a sudden the door opened. "Ready or not, here I come!" and there stood Nepeta, traumatized out of her little cat mind, too shocked to move. "sup motherfucker" "Nepeta, please continue your game elsewhere" she slammed the door and ran away as fast as she could. Poor Nepeta.

*what did you think? I'm sorry if I wasted your time!*


End file.
